Love, Love and Love
by Piyooo
Summary: "Setidak perduli apapun aku pada semuanya, setidak peka apapun aku pada segala hal..." "...jika itu menyangkut tentang dirimu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling perduli dan peka." It's a lilbit "EUNHAE" maybe, YAOI, ONESHOOT.


Love, Love and Love

By Piyooo

Genre : Romance, Humor(?), little fluffy maybe

Rate : T

Cast : ofc, Lee Hyukjae & Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun & Henry Lau (just mentioned)

Disclaimer : Terserah mereka saja, saya hanya pinjam nama :D

A/N : Mungkin ini a lilbit "eunhae", so yang ga suka lebih baik ga usah dibaca. Kalau saya sih ga masalah. Mau eunhae, haehyuk, hyukhae, haeeun, eunhaehyuk dll, dst, dsb...it's okey for me. Saya suka mereka bukan karena pairing. Saya suka karena mereka adalah Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. That's all :)

Warn. : OOC, a lilbit "eunhae", and don't bash please, jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2 :)

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Donghae semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang seseorang yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya, yang dengan nikmatnya menyantap ramen-menu makan malam-miliknya dan sialnya itu adalah ramen terakhirnya di dapur.

Tapi sepertinya yang jadi obyek _death glare _nya tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. _Namja _dengan rambut _blonde _itu masih asyik dengan mangkuk ramen bergambar ikan nemo di tangannya, menikmati isinya seolah itu adalah makanan terlezat sepanjang masa. Ya, tentu saja. Jika sedang lapar, lebih tepatnya kelaparan, apa sih yg tidak enak? Sampai-sampai dengan teganya kekasihnya itu merebut makan malam sederhananya. Oh _gosh, _benarkah _namja _berambut _blonde _itu kekasihnya?

Kekasih? Yep. _Namja _yang sedang menyantap ramen itu, _namja _berambut _blonde_ itu, Lee Hyukjae, adalah kekasih dari Lee Donghae. Bangga? Tentu saja. Hahaha...ingin sekali ia berteriak pada _yeoja-yeoja _genit itu, bahwa _namja _yang menjadi _king of dance _di sekolah mereka adalah kekasihnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Ia adalah seorang _namja _yang _gentleman, _menurutnya, pantang baginya menyakiti seorang _yeoja._

Tapi satu yang dibenci Donghae dari seorang Lee Hyukjae. Sayangnya, kekasihnya itu adalah seseorang yang tidak peka.

_Sigh,_ Donghae jadi ingat kenapa ia bisa se _bad mood _ini.

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya ada suara detakan jam dinding berbentuk monyet yang sedang memeluk pisang(?) dan jangan lupakan juga suara-suara _absurd _dari _namja _bernama Hyukjae yang sedang menikmati ramen hasil rampasan dari kekasih tercintanya sendiri. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka memilih membuka suara, menghapus suasana mencekam karena suara-suara _absurd _tadi.

"Hyuk?"

"..."

Slurp!

Tapi yang dipanggil terlalu khusyuk memasukkan makanan berbentuk pipih bulat kecil-kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Twitch!

Muncul perempatan samar di dahi Donghae. Fiuuuh, sabar. Sabar Lee Donghae. Kau adalah _namja _tertampan di dunia, jadi kau pasti bisa menghadapi kekasih merangkap tetangga yang suka seenaknya masuk ke rumah-kamar-begitu saja itu. Okey, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Abaikan.

"Hyuk..."

"..."

"Hyukkie..."

"..."

"Eunhyuk..."

"..."

_Fine! _Bersiap-siaplah Lee Hyukjae. Kekasihmu sudah mulai keluar asap dari kepalanya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menggeplak sesuatu.

_Hana...dul...set!_

"YACK, LEE HYUKJAE!"

Teriakan menggelegar disertai pukulan keras di bahunya, sukses membuat Hyukjae...

"Uhuk! Uhuk! YAAA, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku eoh?!"

...tersedak kuah ramen.

"..."

"Uhuk! Aw, _appo~_"

Eunhyuk masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Hidung, tenggorokan dan dadanya sakit. Sungguh, jika yang melakukannya bukanlah Donghae sang kekasih, mungkin ia sudah menjatuhkannya dari puncak menara _Eiffel. _ Ck, kau terlalu _lebay _Hyukjae...

Sedang sang pelaku malah terbengong heran di sampingnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat kekasihnya terdiam bengong jadi ikutan heran.

"Hey,...uhuk...kau kenapa?"

"Hyuk,.."

"Y-ya?"

Ada apa dengan _namja _ikan nemo ini? Donghae tidak sedang marah kan? Sungguh, Eunhyuk lebih memilih terjun ke sungai Han daripada menghadapi bocah berumur lima tahun yang terjebak di tubuh _namja _berumur 18 tahun yang sedang _ngambek. _Itu sangat menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

"Hyuk, apa hubungannya tersedak dan aku tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

Pertanyaan aneh dengan wajah bodoh dan jawabannya pun sama aneh dan bodohnya.

"Karena kalau sampai aku mati tersedak dan kau yang menyebabkannya, berarti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi..."

"..."

"Aku akan mati dan tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Dan kau pasti akan mencari penggantiku. Dan kau..."

"Okey, stop. Tidak usah dibahas."

"Ah, _arraseo~_"

Duh, Donghae bisa gila menghadapi _namja _tidak jelas di sampingnya yang sayangnya ia cintai sepenuh hati. Haaaahh...seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang mengesankan bagi keduanya. Tapi sepertinya harapan tinggallah harapan. Eunhyuk tidak akan ingat. Mungkin ia bisa mengingatkannya pelan-pelan.

"Hyuk, hari ini hari apa?"

"Kamis, kalau tidak salah..."

Hyukjae menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan sambil menaruh mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong di atas meja belajar Donghae. Melihatnya, Donghae jadi ingat kalau ia belum makan malam. Ck, ya sudahlah. Toh isi mangkuknya sudah dicerna di dalam perut kekasihnya itu. Mungkin nanti ia bisa mengajak-memaksa-Hyukjae untuk makan malam di luar. Hyukjae kan sangat mencintainya. _Apa sih yang tidak untukmu chagiya..._kata Hyukjae padanya dulu. Hahaha...

"Tanggal berapa?"

"Mm, 18 Juli? Iya 18, soalnya kemarin tanggal 17."

TWITCH!

Rasanya Donghae ingin membunuh orang sekarang. Hyukjae sukses membuat _mood_nya naik turun seperti _roller coaster. _Astaga, benarkah ia mencintai _namja _di sampingnya ini? Ck, cinta memang buta itu benar ternyata.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Huh? _Mwo?_"

"Hari ini tanggal 18 Juli, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Iya, kan aku tadi sudah bilang. _So, whas dhe mether?"_

Sungguh, jika saat ini ada tong sampah berukuran besar di dekatnya, ingin sekali Donghae memasukkan kekasihnya itu ke dalamnya. Menutupnya dan membuangnya ke samudra Pasifik. Eh? Jangan. Nanti ia sendiri yang bingung karena tidak ada yang bisa menjadi korban "penganiayaan"nya. Kebiasaan buruk Donghae, ia suka memukul, menampar, menggeplak, menjambak, meremas, menendang dan me...me...yang lain orang di dekatnya secara reflek, tanpa ada sebab apapun. Dan selama ini Hyukjae lah yang dengan sabar menerima semua itu. _Namja _dengan _Jaw line _seksi itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Entah karena terlalu sabar atau...bodoh. Atau kekuatan cinta? Aaah, cinta itu indah...

"_Bay de we, _jangan bicara bahasa Ingrish, Hyuk. Bahasa Ingrish mu parah."

"Seperti kau tidak saja..."

"Aish, lupakan! Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, kau cinta kan?"

_Smirk._

_Smirk _itu. Donghae ingin sekali menyangkalnya. Tapi, Hyukjae memang sangat tampan dan seksi saat tersenyum menyeringai seperti itu. Lebih cetar membahana daripada _evil smirk _milik Kyuhyun teman sekelas mereka yang _evil_nya terkenal seluruh kompleks rumah mereka. Kyuhyun juga tetangga mereka, _by the way..._

"Hey, kenapa diam saja, Hae? Kau tidak sedang tidur dengan mata terbuka kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Atau kau terpesona dengan wajah tampanku? Atau tubuh seksiku? Huh?"

"Lee Hyukjae, lebih baik kau diam."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sakit gigi?"

"_Ani, _gigiku baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku diam? Aku hanya berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik. Itu saja, _baby _Hae~"

"Ish, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Itu terlalu kekanakan."

"Bukankah kau memang _childish, baby _Hae. Ayo, panggil aku juga dengan panggilan sayangmu. Ayo, ayo..."

Hyukjae tersenyum menggoda sambil mencolek-colek dagunya. Sungguh, lama-lama Donghae merasa risih. Ya Tuhan, benarkah Lee Hyukjae adalah orang yang dicintai seorang Lee Donghae yang tampan ini sepenuh hati?

"Yack, hentikan! Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Aku membencimu Hyukkie."

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan benci dengan panggilan semanis itu,.."

"Tapi aku membencimu."

"Kau mencintaiku. _Nado saranghae, baby _Hae..."

"..."

Haaaahh, Donghae lebih memilih diam. Mungkin berbaring di ranjang dan tidur lebih baik. Tidur bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang ruwet karena obrolan-jika tidak ingin disebut perdebatan-tidak jelas dan tak berujung dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ya sudahlah kalau Hyukjae tidak ingat. Ia tidak terlalu berharap. Donghae sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan siap melangkah ke ranjangnya jika seseorang tidak memegang lengannya secara tiba-tiba. Menghalanginya untuk melangkah.

"Hae, mau kemana?"

"Tidur."

"Kau marah?."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?."

"Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur bersama."

"Hey, apa maksu-...yack! Lee Hyukjae!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae menariknya hingga terbaring di ranjang dengan hyukjae yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Hangat.

Tapi, tidak. Donghae tidak akan mengakuinya, ia sedang kesal dengan _myeolchi _satu itu. Jadi, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan coret hangat coret itu.

"Yack! Lepaskan, bodoh. Pulang sana! ini sudah malam, kau tau?"

"Tidak akan. Dan satu lagi, aku menginap di sini. Ini sudah malam, di luar gelap. Aku tidak berani pulang sendiri."

"Astaga, hyuk. Rumahmu hanya berjarak 100 meter dari rumahku."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin menginap di sini."

"YAAAAA, KAU SANG-..."

Donghae sudah akan menjitak kepala _namja _yang dengan posesifnya memeluknya erat itu sebelum Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

Chup

Dan sukses membungkam segala kata yang siap terucap dari bibirnya. Hyukjae mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Kau berisik sekali, _baby _Hae..."

"..."

Donghae _speechless. _

"Kau kenapa? Apa ciumanku sangat nikmat hingga membuatmu terlena, hum? Bukankah kita pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini, eoh?"

_Geez, _kekasihnya ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Donghae sudah ingin meledak dengan segala umpatan yang siap meluncur dari bibirnya jika saja ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae selanjutnya.

"Setahun lalu, juga seperti ini kan?"

"..."

"Di kamar ini, berbaring di ranjang ini, kisah kita dimulai dengan sebuah ciuman..."

"Hyuk..."

"Dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja,"

Ternyata Hyukjae mengingatnya. Kekasih yang disebutnya tidak peka tadi tidak melupakan hari istimewa mereka. Haruskah Donghae pergi ke gereja dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan? Atau menebar _confetti _di halaman rumahnya? Tapi apapun itu, Donghae bahagia.

"_Ne..._"

Donghae mulai mengerti, kekasihnya tidak melupakan hari istimewa mereka. Hari di mana kisah cinta keduanya dimulai. Ia sudah mengenal Hyukjae, bahkan sebelum mereka merasakan bagaimana itu langkah pertama. Seharusnya Donghae tahu, jika kekasihnya...

"Setidak perduli apapun aku pada semuanya, setidak peka apapun aku pada segala hal..."

Donghae mulai mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan itu. Ia mulai mengerti dan tahu...

"...jika itu menyangkut tentang dirimu, aku akan menjadi orang yang paling perduli dan peka."

"Hmm, aku tahu. _Mianhae..."_

_"Happy first anniversary, baby _Hae..."

"Kkkkk, tumben bahasa Inggrismu bagus."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku belajar mengucapkannya seharian tadi, kau tahu?"

"Jadi, karena itu kau menghilang seharian tadi?"

"Yeah...Henry yang mengajariku. Ia galak sekali, ia mengataiku _pabbo _berkali-kali."

"Hahaha, Henry memang imut tapi ia juga _evil _seperti Kyuhyun,"

"Hmm...Hey, kau belum menjawabku tadi,"

"Haaaahh, _arraseo...Happy first anniversary too..."_

"Ck, kau tidak romantis, panggilan sayangnya mana?"

"Ish, _happy first anniversary, _Hyukkie _chagi..."_

Donghae mengucapkannya dengan gaya manja yang dibuat-buat. Dan dengan itu, pipinya menjadi korban cubitan gemas dari kekasihnya.

"Aw, _appo..._lepaskan hyuk!"

"Ahaha, _mianhae..._" ucap Hyukjae sambil mengelus lembut pipinya. "Hey, haruskah kita melakukan "sesuatu"?"

"Huh? Maksudmu apa?"

"_Something fun, maybe..."_

_Smirk._

_._

_._

_._

END!

Saya tau ini telat banget pake sangat tapi, HAPPY EUNHAE DAY ^^ LVOE! :D

Contact me via twitter at)PikapiyoPp if you wanna...just mention me ;)

See you next time :)

Piyooo,


End file.
